


UnTamed Heat

by rbssns



Series: Yandere One-shots [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Yandere, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans and Reader are friends, Why sans why, find something else to do, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbssns/pseuds/rbssns
Summary: Hanging out at Grillby's one night and Sans decides to have a little fun, but takes it too far. Now Grillby thinks hes in love with you and will stop at nothing to show you that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the re-upload an everyone that Subscribed before. please do so here an thank you again for the understanding.

“Come on Sans, it’s not funny anymore!”

“What? Come on, ya know it’ll be great, sugar. I mean, if it works. It might not, so take a breather and stop being a pussy about it.”

Sans takes another glance at the door, making sure Grillby’s still in the back, and stands on his barstool.  Despite your protests, he leans over the bar and struggles to pour a red liquid into the Fire Elemental’s drink on the back wall behind the bar. You pull as hard as you can on Sans’s legs to stop him. At least the bar’s empty, last call was over thirty minutes ago. You and Sans tend to be the only ones left, and tonight is no different.

“Come on Sweetheart, there's nothing to be afraid of. You said it yourself! We’re both bored, and I could use a good laugh.”

“Not like this Sans.”

“Too late Sugar. Heheheh, can’t believe I didn’t think of this before.”

Sans levitates the vial over the gap, and it slowly pours the contents into Grillby’s cup.

“NO---mmf!”

Sans slams his hand over your mouth and hugs your body to his, just as Grillby returns from the back end of the bar.“For a minute there, I thought I was going to have a mess to clean up.”

You struggle to tell Grillby about his drink, but Sans has a strong grip on you. Grillby sideyes both of you. You thrash harder against Sans’s grip, and Grillby lets out an irritated sigh.

”If you’re going to fuck her Sans, could you not do it in my bar? Honestly, I’d rather not have her in here at all.”

“ For one Grillbs, that gross and two, she’s fine an’ all, but not my type.”

Grillby rolls his eyes and finishes his drink in one go.. “Welp, gotta go!” Sans almost throws you over the bar and teleports away. 

“SANS!”

You turn towards Grillby.

”Are you okay? Do you feel different or anything?”

“ No and I’m not answering any of your questions, so get out of my bar. You’re lucky I’m letting you leave alive.”

Outraged, you pick up Sans’s test tube and slam it on the bar.,

”FINE THEN! Next time Sans drugs you I won’t try and stop him, you jerk.”

You storm out and march to to the Skeleton Brothers’ house, not once looking back. Inside,  you see Sans and punch him in the arm. “Thanks for leaving me, asshole.”

Sans chuckles at you while you head up to your room and go to bed.

  
  


The next day everything goes normally. You wake up, clean the house, and put everything that Sans used back in place. You have Papyrus’s boots polished and ready for him to change out during lunch time. He insists on changing out his boots during his break. After that you have very little chores left to do around the house, until Sans comes home and messes things up. You’re reading a book Papyrus tossed at you when Sans comes home. 

“ Hey you wanna go hit up Grillbys? Looks like Papyrus is going to be working late tonight.”

“No thanks.”

“ C’mon. You still can’t be mad about last night, are you?”

You ignore him and keep reading your book.

“Fine. It wasn’t even all that bad. All the liquid did was change his color for a few days. That’s all,  I swear sweetheart. No harm, no foul.”

 You sigh and close your book.” No, I’m not going back there. Go on ahead, it’s fine. There’s no reason for me to go where I’m not wanted. I can find something here to eat.”

.“Alright, but if you change your mind ya’ kno where I’ll be.” with a wink Sans disappears.

 

Grillby’s eye keeps checking over the stool you always sit in.

_ Why do I keep doing this? It's just a stupid seat. There’s nothing important about it. _

Ever since he watched you walk out last night, he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about you.  _ Why the hell did she get so angry at me? Why do I even care if she did? _

The sound of magic popping in the air brought his attention back to the bar. Sans is in his usual seat, but you’re not. His SOUL drops.  _ Where is she? This isn’t like her. She never miss a night coming to his bar.Why the fuck am I so worked up over an inferior little human? Calm down! _

 

“Hey Grillby, just one of the usuals. “

Grillby leans against the back of the bar, “ What's wrong Sans, going solo tonight? Thought you and the human went everywhere together.”

“Heh, funny you should mention that. She isn’t comin’, just me. So, ‘bout that drink...”

Sans jolts.  Grillby isn’t leaning against the bar anymore.

”What?”

“Why not?” Grillby presses him. She got some shitty human problem or something?”

Sans smirks.  _ Got you.  _ ”Ya kno, you're asking a lot of questions about someone you’ve said on many occasions that you don’t give two shit about.”

Grillby recoils.

_ Shit, he’s right. Why do I care that shes not here?  She’s not anyone important to me. She can’t do anything for me, so why do I care?  _

Grillby reaches down under the bar, pulls out a bottle of Fireball, and slowly pours a glass. Pushing it towards Sans, he watches him finish it without batting an eye. Sans holds the glass out for another shot.

 

Grillby smirks evilly and pulls the bottle away. 

”You want the shot you gotta give me what I want.”

“Fine,” Sans groans. He drags his stool as close to the bartop as he can. “She’s not sick or anything. She just says that there’s no reason for her to come here if she’s not wanted or somethin’.”

Grillby pours him another shot.  

_No reason._ ** _NO REASON? What, I’m not reason enough for you to come back? Why? How dare she say that!DOESN’T SHE KNOW HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT HER? How much I lo----_** Grillby cuts himself off. 

_ Wait. Was I just about to say. . . .  No, no, no, no. That can’t be. I can’t be---- not with--- _

_ “ _ HEY, GRILLBY!!”

“Huh?” the sound of Sans yelling pulled him back,causing him to look him in the face

“Your about to break the bottle with how hard your gripping it.”

Grillby looked down at the bottle seeing a few cracks forming on the neck of the bottle.

“Ya kno I don’t ask this much but, ya doin okay there?”

_ I need to know more, I need to know everything I can about her, _ “ ya I’m fine but now lets play a game.”

Grillby pour Sans the last of the fireball whisky,” on how much do you know about y/n  . . .hhmm?” Grillby smirked at he watched Sans slowly finish off his drink.

 

“See I would tell ya. But’cha out of whisky.”

Grillby pulls a  bottle of dijon mustard and a new unopened bottle of fireball whisky. “what was that?”

Sans face light up like a christmas tree, “Sooo what’cha wanna kno?”

 

~4 hours later~

 

Your phone goes off just as you step out of the shower to see Sans  calling you.

“What Sans?”

“Its not Sans,”  _ Grillby? Why was he using sans phone? _

“Oh hey grillby’s what’s up Sans break things again or just shit faced?”

“ He seems to be fucked up can you pick him up? Papyrus wasn’t answering when I tried him.”

“Yeah just give me a few minutes I gotta get dressed and I’ll be there.”

 

You hung up tossing your cell on your bed as you found the warmest clothing you could find. Last thing you need was Papyrus getting mad at you or Sans for getting sick again. You walked over quickly as you could. When you made it inside you where shivering holding yourself no thanks to your wet hair or the snow. 

You suddenly felt warmth.

You look down at your hands seeing bright purple flames  on them, causing you to look up at him, “I wouldn’t want you to drop dead in the bar, bad for business and the clean up would be take too long.”

You scuffed at him pulling away as much as you wish to stay, you looked around and didn’t see Sans anywhere. “What, Where the fuck is he? I wanna go home already.”

“He just ran to bathroom to upchuck.”

You sigh as you start heading over towards the restroom until a hand on your shoulder stops you. “ Sit. he’ll be out in a few.”

“fine”

Grillby stood across from you leaning against the back of the bar staring at you. He noticed you wet dripping hair hanging off your shoulders causing your jacket to get a damp in a few places. He could see you were still shivering even though you were trying to hide it. 

“Here” 

“What?”

Grillby leans over the bar top towards you , “give me your hands.” You just started at him, causing him to  look away with a frustrated sigh “please.”

His words shocked you he never said please to anyone. You slightly nod and hold out one of your hands towards him. Smiling as the warmth travels up your arm towards your body.

“Thank you Grillby.” You watched as his flames danced around your hand keeping your attention.

_ Damn your gorgeous, no beautiful, no stunning, thats the word. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of your face. Taking in every detail he could see, from how the light flickers on your face. His eyes drift towards your lips seeing the color coming back to them. What he wouldn’t do to just feel them. _ Grillby let go of your hand holding up one finger as you watched him walk around the bar to come and stand next to you. 

Waiting for you to turn in the stool and face him.”your not gonna do anything weird are you?”

He rolled his eyes an lifted and put a hand on each side of your face feeling the cool drops of water on his hand. Making sure to not burn you as he controlled his heat. You closed your eyes enjoying the heat rush your face. You put your hands on the outside of his, only to feel heat on your lips too. You quickly open your eyes to come face to face with Grillby . Causing you to gasp  he took the opportunity to let his tongue into your mouth.

Grillby slid one of his hands from your face to pull you flush against his body while the other found your wet hair drying it faster than you expected. _ Yes this feel so right, let me love you, keep you warm you when your cold, keep you warm on nights like this. Only with me , in our bed that we would share together. Stay with me forever. _

Grillby pulled away peppering your lips before he lets you go smiling down at you.

**_SMACK_ **

“What do you think your doing!?” you smacked him hard across his face. Enough to make him take a few steps back.”Kissing me like that out of nowhere! What is wrong with you? What would you have to gain from that?”

“Good swing love, I expect nothing less from my Spitfire. But Nothing. Nothing but hopefully you.”

“What?” 

“You heard me.” Grillby rubs the his cheek from where you hit him,” I would gain nothing but you.”

“no no no no no that not right. You hate me and everything that I am. Remember you made that pretty clear last night.” the it hits you,” Damn it. That must be it, your only feeling this way because of that damn thing Sans spiked your drink with last night.” you look at him waiting for a reaction.

“Did you hear me? You don’t really want me it's just  becau-”

“I heard you. Weather I choose to believe it or not is another thing.”

You take a few steps back away from him,” this isn’t right Grillby and you know it. I won’t go along with this, it isn’t real.”

Grillby smiled as he took a step towards you when Sans came falling back into the room, “Hheeeyy Sweetheart what are you doing here.”

“taking your drunk ass home,” You give Grillby a stern look before walking past him towards Sans. Helping him lean on you with one arm over your shoulder,” Come on before Paps gets home before us.”

Grillby watched you leave with Sans wobbling all over the place as the door shuts behind you. 

“Don’t worry, soon you’ll see that this isn’t because of something that Sans did. Soon you’ll be  **_mine_ ** . You’ll be here in  **my** arms and  **_all mine_ ** .”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s all your fault we’re in this mess !”

“It wasn’t suppos’ to be this way Sweetheart. I  only ment to change the color of his flames, not make him go all gaga over ya’s.”

Your frustrations had finally peaked.it had only been two days since Grillby’s drink had been spiked, but he’s acting like he has been in love with you for years and is just now trying to claim your heart. Ever since that night he called you from Sans cell, he’s been texting you everyday. Sending you kind and sweet messages from greeting you a good morning, to asking you how your day is going. You never respond to them even when he’d send you messages right before you go to sleep. Wishing you nothing but sweet dreams and hoping for one day to fall asleep with you in his arms.

They are nice but it isn’t real, Grillby is only acting this way because of Sans. If it was real, you would be head over heels at one point in your life. You knew he would never return your feelings so you just ignore them. Hanging out around him with Sans was just enough to make you happy, but it is hard to keep those feelings down with him pinning over you. Sans wasn’t much help with the problem he created. Going to Grillby for the past two nights getting wasted to where Grillby would call you to pick up Sans. After that first night when he kissed you, you haven’t been back since. You either leave Sans there for the night or let Papyrus get him. You still haven’t told Papyrus whats going on. He’s been so busy with the training the new guardsman that he barely has any time to rest, let alone talk to you about your problems.

This was a whole new low even for Grillby, to tell Sans he is cut off unless your there physically with him.

“I can’t believe you’re even asking me to go back there.” 

“C’mon Sweetheart, it’s only for a few hours and I promise I won’t leave your side.” 

You’re so upset that he would even try and ask you to do something that you know you’re not gonna be happy about. Let alone ask you to do something you’re not comfortable with doing, granted he isn’t asking you to do anything other than sit there with him.

“FINE! But if he tries anything, we’re gone. You hear me?”

“Done.” Sans puts an arm around your waist and teleported into Grillby’s, taking both of your same spots as usual. The same monsters where doing their own thing as usual, the poker game was going on while two monsters were passed out in the booth next to each other. Everything was like it normally was expect a certain missing fire monster.

Grillby was in the back thinking over the info he was able to pull out of Sans those drunken nights. He knew all of your likes, dislikes, what movies you watched, books you read which food you missed and which were your favorites. He even was able to have Sans tell him what days you went shopping and where. He wanted you to be his and  **_NOW._ ** He knew if he waited and kept trying, you would come willingly to him. He just had to be patient, and wait for you to come to him. That wasn’t one of his special qualities. His head perked up as he heard the popping of magic in the air, Sans must have come back with you.

As you looked around the room once more before you turn to come face to flame with him. The sudden closeness causing you to lean back,  _ maybe this won’t be so bad. Maybe the serum  has worn off already and he gonna say an insult to me. _

“ How's my little Spitfire doing tonight?”

“ Hey, a deal's a deal. You can go all lovey dubby after I get my drink.”

Grillby scuffed at Sans but handed him a unopened bottle from behind the bar top. Pushing farther away from Sans reach, keeping him a good distances away from you.  _ What the hell Sans, what happened to staying by my side? WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU SOLD ME OUT FOR A BOTTLE OF BOOZE!! Wait thats a 3,000 G bottle of booze. _

“You’re really gonna regret that when you come down from this.”

Grillby only shrugged towards your comment as he sat a mug down in front of you.

“ What’s this?” you point at the drink not sure if you should trust it or not. It wasn’t anything special really. Just a coffee mug filled with a hot liquid, not just any hot liquid but hot spiced cider. You could smell the spices in the drink making your mouth water with want. You haven't had it in years since you came to this hell hole.

“ Spiced Cider,” smirked, “I thought you might like something different. I remember you asked me for a it a few times.”

“ That was years ago when I first came here.” God you want to drink, you cross your arms and look at Grillby, “What's the catch? You’ve never taken my request, so there has to be one.” You cup the mug with both your hands enjoying the warmth as Grillby cups your hands leaning towards you smirking.

“ You’re my Spitfire, I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

” Grillby I am not your Spitfire. You only think you have these feelings towards me. I’m not going to go along with this, it isn’t right. When you come out of this you’ll see that this was all a mistake. How many times must I keep telling you this?”

“There is no escaping from me and my love.”

“ That’s the exact opposite of what I said.” you sigh pouting, looking away from him. 

_ She looks so cute when she pouts like that.  _ “You’re beautiful, you know that.”

“W-Wait what?!” you’re starting to blush as you try to pull your hands out of his grasp, but he has a sturdy grip on them. 

“ No, you’re right you’re much more than that, you’re breathtakingly stunning. I can’t keep my eyes off of you, but of course why should I? You’re the only thing that matters.”

You cringe pulling backwards, hunching your shoulders and blushing bright red. You feel a hand tucking a few strands of hair behind your ear, causing you to meet his gaze,

”Don’t give me that face, it’s so cute I might not be able to hold myself back.” His hand lingers on your face, you lean into it subconsciously. He caught your slight movement of your head against his hand. He smiles down at you lovingly as he holds your gaze. Until his attention is reluctantly pulled away by a customer an he walks off smiling.  _  She didn’t pull away, or try to pull my hand off. She leaned into my touch, she's slowly becoming  _ **_mine_ ** _. Soon. _

As you sit there holding the mug you catch a glimpse of your face in the mirror on the back wall. You have a light rosy tint to your cheeks, a small smile and an almost dreamer look on your face.  _  No I can’t let myself fall for this. It isn’t real.  _ **_Its isn’t real._ ** _ Once Grillby wakes up from this nightmare of his he's going to be angry enough already, but not too much as long as I keep pushing him away. Right? _

You look over towards Sans seeing him already down half the bottle as he’s flirting with a bunny monster.  _ Great. Looks like I’m walking home. _

You look around and notice that it's almost empty. How long were you here for? It wasn’t even close to closing time when Sans came and got you, but now it looks like its been last call for over an hour now. Grillby walks back over towards you, reaching for your hands as you pull them into your lap.

“ Welp it's been a lot of things but fun isn’t one of them. Later Grillby.”

“I’ll walk you back home seeing how Sans is busy, wouldn’t want you to get hurt or mugged.”

“ I’m good Grillby, you’ve got a lot to do here, so I’m just gonna go.” 

Quickly you make your way towards the door only to have a set of arms wrap around your waist pulling you against a warm body. Feeling his hot breath on the nap of your neck as he moves his head towards your right ear. _ How did he move so fast? I didn’t even hear him. Did, did he jump over the bar top to get to me? _

“ Please listen carefully, I don’t like to repeat myself. I love you. I’m in love with you and nothing is going to be changing that. You’re going to be mine,  **all mine.**  But.”

His pause makes you very aware of him. His hands not moving or roaming around yet firm and solid against you, his lips dancing lightly over your ear, the feel of his breath against your neck. Everything at once is it making it very hard to concentrate. 

“I want to earn your trust, your loyalty, your heart, your love. You will never be deceived by me, so as long as you choose me, you will be loved.” a chiseled kiss was lightly placed on your cheek. As his arms slowly released you, your mind was a blank. You didn’t know what to do. You missed his warmth, but you knew it was too good to be true. You couldn’t do this to him, with him. This wasn’t like him, he hated you. The only reason you’re allowed into the bar was because of Papyrus leaving you to watch over Sans. He didn’t want Sans to cause any more  trouble in town again, he had to arrest him last time. 

Grillby watched as you stood frozen in your place as his words were sinking in. He took a step back to see if you would swing at him again, only to see you sprint out the door full force. Not looking back for a second to close the door, Grillby walked outside watching you run up the road towards your house. A smile etched on his face, knowing soon you’re gonna come to him willingly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yo, your buring the bar top again.”

    Sans started pulling Grillby’s attention away from the booth in the far corner. He’s had his eyes on it all evening. Grillby reached over with a towel snuffing out the small flame, keeping his eyes glued on the booth.  It wasn’t just any booth, you were in the booth and with another monster. 

_ In  _ **_his_ ** _ bar, in  _ **_his_ ** _ booth and yet you had the nerve to bring a date  _ **_here_ ** _. That is not with him. Don’t worry as soon as he gets a chance you wouldn’t have to worry about that monster bugging you anymore. _

A lite ringing sound brought his attention back towards Sans and his now empty glass vibrating as he runs a finger around the edge of the glass.

“Jealous?” he smirked with a shit eating grin

“I’m not jealous. I just don’t like others watching what’s mine.” Grillby growled through his teeth, “Let alone let anyone else think they even have a chance with my Spitfire.” that wasn’t the only problem the amount of times the monster was flirting you with you, hitting on you, giving you compliments. You just either choose to ignore them or you just didn’t notice.

Sans chuckled while showing Grillby his empty glass. “Ya know it's not a date right?”

Grillby grabbed a bottle of liquor and slowly pour him a drink.

“It's a job interview. She’s been looking for work and my bro got her an interview with the innkeeper. I don’t kno’ for which job though. I think being a maid or somethin.”

_ A job? She could of just asked me for one, or I just would’ve bought what she wanted.  _ Grillby sighed as he still watched her talking to the monster. His mind starts to wander of images of you in a maids outfit walking around his house. Bring a creepy smile on his face an a tightness in his pants.

 

_ I wish he chose a different place to have this interview. Why did we have to come here and not at the inn for this?  _ As you keep answering questions as best as you can.

“Well I think I’ve asked all the questions I need to. All except one last one.”

“Oh okay.” you sighed thanking the stars that this was almost over. All during the interview it you’ve been on high alert.You look over an see Grillby still staring at you as he has been doing all evening. You don’t even have to look over to know he’s watching you. You can feel his gaze, his heat that his radiating through the whole bar. Some of the windows have been open to let the heat out.

“ What are your plans for tomorrow around noon?”

“ I don’t have anything planned do you need me to come in for training or something?”

“No it's nothing like that, I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?”

You feel the blood rush to your cheeks , “OH! You mean as in a date?”, the sound of a glass shattering brings your attention over towards Sans and Grillby. “ I wonder what broke.”

“ Well I won’t keep you any longer today, If you want to come I’ll be waiting outside the MTT Restaurant in Hotlands. Don’t worry if you don’t it won’t affect your employment.”

You knew it would if you didn’t go, the only thing you could do was nod yes as you followed him out leaving the bar with him.

Grillby heard every word, as soon as he asked you out the glass he was clean shattered.  _ That pitiful monster thinks he’s good enough to take you on a date. He has another things coming. _

 

The next day you made sure to get all of the house work down early enough. Just because you didn’t want to date him doesn’t mean you have to look scruffy. After finishing up in the shower, putting on some light make up, and doing your hair. You we’re ready to go,now you just had to make it to hotland in one piece. Waterfall usually messed up any outfit you have on, the humidity wrecks your hair and makeup. 

“Maybe I should just pay the riverman this time so I don’t mess anything up.” After looking at the time seeing she had 30 minutes still. You shrug biting the bullet and pay the river man.

After a very bumpy fast ride on his boat you exit it with very wobbly legs. Trying to steady yourself for a few second before making your way to MTT Restaurant. As you approach you don’t see your date standing outside anywhere. 

“Maybe I’m early. Guess I’ll wait.”  _ Not like there’s anything else I can do until he gets here. _

After 5 minutes you figured he's just a little late, 15 that he might have gotten held up on something and he might have sent you a text. But after being an hour late not even sending a text, your starting to feel stood up. Glaring down at your phone about to call and chew him out a voice from behind pulls your attention away.

“Are you meeting someone here? Because . . . I think I’m that person.”

“What i know that voice.” You turn around to see that it’s Grillby standing there waiting for you. Just seeing him makes your blood boil. Your pissed you knew he was crazy lately but not this crazy to cost you a job you just got. Just the thought started to bring tears to your eyes.

“ aww don’t cry Spitfire, I’d never leave you stood up, all alone, here.”

“ I’m not crying,okay?! I’m just ALLERGIC TO JERKS!!” you didn’t even want to be there anymore you start to walk off away from him. You didn’t care if you were crying all you knew is if you stopped you were gonna hitting someone. You could hear footsteps behind you knowing perfectly well they belong to Grillby. Hoping he will go away you pick up the pace as your about to enter Waterfall. An arm wraps around your waist pulling you flush against his chest. 

“Com’on now y/n, there's no reason to get upset. That guy isn’t worth your time nor is his employment.” 

That was a first, he said your name. You didn’t even know he knew it, it was always an insult he called you. 

“ What did you call me? Why are you even here? Grillby you hate me remember. I am the living and breathing picture of everything you hate about humans. So let me go so I can try and save what's left of my job.” 

“No, you don’t have to worry about him. He’s already been taken care of.” That statement sent a shiver down your spine. Hoping it didn’t mean what you thought it did. “Why are you trembling? I can’t be because of me. If your cold I can use my heat to keep you warm. I love the way you react to me. Why can’t you see if your with me, you don’t need anything else.”

“That almost exactly the opposite of what I meant. Let me go.”

“You’re MINE is it hard so to understand.” You can feel the heat rising with his temper, choosing to live without burns for another day. You have to do our best option to get out of this and that to flirt.

“Grillby,” You try to turn in his grabs only to be stopped by his strong grip. Once he feels you won’t run he lets up his grip a little. Letting you turn to face him letting his arms stay around you. As you put both of your hands on his chest looking up at him. “It’s nice that you want to do all these things for me. I just can’t bring myself to let you it would hurt my pride if I didn’t earn my own money to buy what I wanted.”

Having you in his arms felt so right that he didn’t want to let go, “ I can buy you anything you wanted.” That was an understatement. You knew for a fact that he was loaded. If he wanted to he could probably buy out Mettaton if he wanted too.  _ If i want her to fall for me willingly I’m gonna have to let her have this one. _ “ Fine, but only if you come with me. I have a special surprise for you.” You went with him

Not like you really had a choice in the matter he never took his arm off of you. Let alone you were never too far out of his reach for you to make a break for it.  As you finally made your way back to Snowdin you both end up back at his bar? You let him lead you inside confused as you still kept looking for your moment. He steps in front of you causing you to stop mid step. 

“ Close your eyes and give me your hand.”

You give him a very confused look. _ You’re absolutely gorgeous when your confused and looking scared. I can see that your trying to hide it. _ The truth is he loved it, feeling your heart race as he strolled through Hotlands with you in his arms. It felt so right, like you’ve belong there the whole time.

“Please, it’s a surprise for you.”

You let out a sigh reluctantly as you gave him your hand and closed your eyes. Following him with each step. As you can feel the heat coming off the fire door you slow down your steps. Knowing very well any that tried to go through was turned to dust faster than Sans can down a bottle of mustard.

“Stay still now.” 

once he let go of your hand you were about to make a break for the door. Only you couldn’t tell where exactly he was. Until he could feel his hands around your neck making you take a sharp breath in. He was so close you could feel the heat on your face. You lean in a little slightly. Your movement doesn’t go unnoticed as his lips are on yours in seconds. One of his hands go up to meet your face holding you close while his other drops to your lower back. You can’t help to give in. Stars knows how long you’ve wanted this to be in his arms holding you close. As a small moan pulls you back to reality breaking the kiss taking a step away from him. 

“Grillby I . . . we can’t.” 

He isn’t far from you already pulling you back towards him for another peck on the lips keeping you close to him. “Why not?” Grillby couldn’t be happier feeling you react towards him willingly. He took a few steps back after one last kiss.  _ Soon. Soon you’ll be his. Just a little bit longer and you’ll be his.  _ His hand moves your face going to rest on your shoulder as a small touch on your neck gets your attention. 

There he places a choker on you, turning around and looking in the mirror behind the bar. You can see if not just a simply design either. No of course not with him it made of soft black leather with a design going up both sides like fire moving in the wind. Leading down to the single stone hanging in the middle glowing bright purple, the stone almost looks a life as if it moves even in the dimmest of light.

As your attention is on the mirror you hadn’t noticed Grillby move to the other side of you. Leaving a hand on the small of you back turning you towards him pulling you close to him flushed against his chest.

“ Do you like it?”

“ It's beautiful but its too much.”

Grillby watched as you played with the stone while looking at yourself in the mirror once again. 

“When it comes to you nothing is ever too much. But it is an item of necessary for what I have planned for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW i will be posting a next chapter soon. ^_-
> 
> Feels free to join my discord.  
> https://discord.gg/baawkJu


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you need any commission works i would recommend Sincognito they are so wonder and great. If it wasn't for them I would never have gotten this part of the chapter done.

“A necessary item for what I have planned.”

Those words were not what you thought they meant. That single phrase seems to haunt you still, seeing as how you're now working at his bar. In the uniform you didn’t expect to be given that night. Along with the gift of the choker to be used as a key to let you through the fire door.

A sigh drops from your lips as you clear one of the tables of it's empty plates and cups. Most nights are not that hard to work, the same returning customers and orders, others a new face that thinks if they flirt a little it gets them the world. Sans has been no stranger since you started working here 2 weeks ago. Acting like its just another day, Grillby on the other hand isn’t helping out that much. During business hours he's okay,not his normal human hating self but he's always keeping his distance a bit. Well that is unless he hears someone hitting on you or trying to get a handful of something they shouldn’t. Though having a short skirt on with tights doesn’t help much. Having to burn a hand or pull you away from the table keeping his arm around your waist as he walk you back to the kitchen. You thought for sure he would take you right then and there, but instead he just walks away from you. You’ve tried asking Grillby to let you wear dress pants like him, to stop the situations from even happening but he refuses to hear it each time. Saying it would ruin the theme that he has going for the bar.

Not to mention the dreams you’ve been having ever since you got the job that night. Not normal dreams, but very wet ones that leave you feeling very thirsty throughout the day and your shift, not even a cold shower before and after work are helping with it. Situations that you think Grillby would do while you're at the bar with him. Alone in the back, kissing you hard, claiming your lips as you try and work or pick you up and setting you down on the bar top while spreading your legs as he sits between them. Just remembering them starts to make you get wet.

As a sound of someone clearing their throat brings you back from your thoughts looking over seeing Grillby finishing up at the bar. As he looks over at the clock on the wall giving you a hint that you have to clock out and leave. As you walked the dirty tray filled with used plates and cups, you clock out and grab your jacket. Heading to the door in a bit of a rush wanting to go home and try to take the edge off, you hear Grillby say something to you, but you're not really listening to him. Giving him a disappointed antsy  “Yeah, Night.” as you leave out the door not even bothering to put your coat on. As the cold air helps a bit with how frustrated you are.

{Okay here the NFSW part I had commissioned by Sincognito so Please enjoy}  


Laying on your bed still trying to calm down but unable to, still in your work outfit as your phone goes off. Looking at the time seeing its close to 1 am as the screen on your cell flashes Grillby's name.

“You better have a good reason calling. Do you know what time it is?” You growl, scowling as you bring the phone to the side of your head.

“I do. Now don’t talk, just listen.”

Grillby?! You freeze for a moment, your eyes growing wide. “But-”

“No talking, just listen to me. I can help you with your problem. Now lay down on your back, close your eyes and listen.” He purred, cutting off your weak attempt at questioning him. His voice sounded amazing. It was deep, yet kind of raspy, like he was trying to stay quiet. You do as he asks, closing your eyes and laying on your back.

“Now then, you looked lovely so ever during work today. Are you still wearing the same thing?”

You nod – utterly stupefied – enchanted by his powerful voice.

Before you have the chance to verbally reply, Grillby once more speaks up, “Good. Now I want you to reach under your little skirt, and caress the insides of your thighs through your stockings. You’re not allowed to touch anything else right now, is that clear?”

Your shakily brush your free hand up your thighs, sending a wave of tingles up your legs and toward your centre. The thought of what Grillby was planning had you shivering in anticipation, running your tongue across your lips as you began to imagine just what his would feel like pressing against your own.

“Just think it’s me touching up your leg, letting my heat flow through you as I make my way towards your hip.”

The sound of his voice forces you to cave to your arousal. You slowly move your hand as he instructs and gasp unwittingly at the sensation.

You can practically hear the smirk on the other end of the line as he mockingly continues, “Yes, enjoy my touch, mmm, can you feel it? My lips on your neck, my hands caressing your sides.”

“Yes.” You begin to relax into your own touch, when suddenly you pause, feeling a touch that isn’t your own begin to stroke down your sides.

Your eyes snap open and you look down, shocked to see that two flaming hands had seemingly materialized from thin air, watching in stunned silence as they continued to caress your lower body tenderly. A ball of flames had appeared at your neck but as you’re about to scream out, it claims your lips and slides a tongue into your mouth. As the strange orb pulls away to allow you a breath it draws from you a moan.

“I see you found my little secret. Don’t worry; just think of it as a toy.” His lips find your neck again, and his hands make their way down your body. Your skirt is pulled down your legs and you lift them slightly from the bed to help with their removal. “I can’t wait to taste you on my lips, hearing you moan my name gasping for air under me. Feeling how much you want me, hungry for me to be inside you. Begging as I feel how wet you are against my fingers.”

His hand rubs against your soaked underwear, bringing out a moan from you, “Mmmm, you sound ravishing, pet. Let me hear you again. Let it all out.”

A breathy “Grillby...” goes past your lips as you brush your hips against his hand.

His lips pull back lightly as his teeth graze your shoulder, leading up towards your neck. A breathy growl could be heard from the other side of the phone, “I’m sorry.” his breathing was heavy and he seemed to be struggling to keep a steady tone. “I was wanting to draw this out more but I can’t hold back anymore.” One of the flaming hands slides down you soaked underwear, “I need to be inside you. I need to feel you around me.”

You open your eyes to see more flames bursting from the pendant around your neck. They float down your body before resting between your legs. The purple flames flickered as they began to form the shape of a cock, beginning to slide against your wet folds. Grillby moans from the other side of the phone as it begins to slowly slide into you.

“You feel amazing my, my little spitfire, oh, stars, yes... I’ve been wanting this for quite some time...” You can only respond with muffled groaning, as he starts to thrust harder inside of you. “You’re so tight around me, human… I bet you’ve been thinking about this from the second I marked you…”

You freeze and your entire body stiffens.

“Wait! Marked me? What the hell does that---mmph!” A string of fire wrapping around your mouth and tightening, gagging you until your protests were completely muffled, even as Grillby began to increase his speed.

“That’s right, human. It’s a brand of ownership. I placed it on you pretty recently. Did you really think this job was a gift? Human gullibility at its finest, really…”

You try to protest, but the stimulation is too much, and you feel your ability to think slowly starting to slip away.

“I suppose I forgot to tell you… That’s too bad, really. Once I put that necklace on you, it won’t be coming off until I say so. You’re mine to play with until then, and from how delightful you sound and feel, I won’t be giving you up anytime soon.”

You clamp your teeth down on the gag, and a rush of heat starts to build from within your core. Your legs begin to shake slightly, your cunt tightening around the warm member sliding in and out of your slick entrance.

“Close, little human? Go ahead and cum around my cock. I’m… starting to get there as well…”

 

{NSFW end here}

As soon as you're about to scream in full pleasure, the door to your room swings open seeing a very angry Papyrus standing there.

“HUMAN DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? KEEP YOUR MATING DOWN I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!” Leaving you stunned embarrassed as he leaves your room slamming the door shut. You look around not seeing any of Grillby's fire around. You grab you cell and see the phone call had ended.

“Talk about a cock block.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here a link to their  
> Tumblr http://sincognito.tumblr.com/post/174788234812/commissions-open-as-the-title-says-my-commissions
> 
> along with they are on here as well. please show them some love


End file.
